Dyskusja użytkownika:Umbreon99
Moje Animé nie będzie na razie kontynuowane, do puki nie zrobię Się w Animé Pokémon... :/ Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 15:29, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazisz, że zresetowałem Ci dyskusję. Było już jej za dużo. Poprzednie posty możesz wciąż zobaczyć w historii i autorach. Była mała poprawka w odcinku, przeczytaj sobie jeszcze raz fragment z tobą. Zmieniając odpowiednie kody. Poproś kogoś żeby Ci zmienił , bo mi się nie chce w to bawić, albo sama się pobaw, albo ja Ci to w przyszłości zrobię Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:15, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Jakim cudem masz tyle legend?Mogła byś wymyślać realistyczne Bartek1905 Spox.Tylko sobie myślałem że jesteś jakimś małym dzieckiem które chce sobie pododawać legend dla pojary ;DBartek1905 Zaraz looknę ile mam zapisanych twoich poków. Właściwie, to jest możliwość :P Nie wiem, jakieś Ci dobiorę oki ? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:04, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) Co do Chimchara: Ja widzę wszystkie ataki, więc nie wiem co jest nie tak. Co do tabelek: Kolory zmienia się zmieniając kody. Kody na kolory możesz znaleźć http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_kolor%C3%B3w%7Ctu. PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 19:05, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) Tak, ale jak je skończę :/ Bo wczoraj wróciłam późno od koleżanki bo byłam u niej na noc XD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 07:14, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Będę, będę! Tylko teraz mam dość dużo spraw na głowie, więc "Moje Pokemony" muszą trochę poczekać. <:3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 10:42, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Obecnie pomagam jednej użytkowniczce znaleźć dziewczynę dla jej Buizela... Lepiej nie pytać... 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 10:58, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) No raczej nie. ;D A ty co porabiasz? :3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:02, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Jestem nadal w trakcie przerabiania May... Wciąż nie wiem co zrobić z jej fryzurą... 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:05, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Jak to mówi Dawn: Nie ma się czym martwić! ;3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:08, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Ja tam pisze opowiadanie :3 Bartek1905 Sama nie wiem... :/ Skoro podróżuje, to daj jej trawiaste poki, ale też kilka innego typu. :3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:19, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... A ile ma mieć w sumie Poków podczas podróży po Kanto? 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:26, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Uchh... To będzie trudniej... Dobra, może daj Butterfree (może być jeszcze jako Caterpie), Eevee, Growlithe, Ratattę, Shelldera... Jeśli masz inne pomysły, to możesz zmienić, ja tylko daje propozycje. :3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:31, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Bartek to ja :) Ale jeszcze niedokończyłem opowiadania.Właśnie pisze kolejny rodział.Powiem ci jak skończe. Bartek1905 Ok jest kolejny rodział. O tu Daj Smochuma i Vulpixa. ;D 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:53, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Kanto: Bulbasaur Johto: Chikorita Hoenn: Torchic Sinnoh: Chimchar Unova: Snivy Czemu pytasz? 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 12:12, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Niewiem ale napewno Combuskena. Bartek1905 elo :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 12:17, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Najczęściej tu: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Main_Page, http://archives.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Main_Page lub http://filb.de/anime. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 12:39, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) szukam evo Hej, co robisz? Ja przed chwilą skończyłam tabelki Torterry. Zostało jakieś 21 poków z Sinnoh i 36 z Unovy XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:40, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Ja się przełamałam XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:04, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Chyba zrobię najpierw Unovę. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:04, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Sinnoh (to pierwszy region jaki widziałam) Ale moja ulubiona generacja to V :3 A ty? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:39, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) XD te dwa regiony, he he. Chyba zrobię jakiegoś pokemona. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:49, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Ale co zobaczysz, nie ważne, jakby co to mam historie Infernape. Jak masz ochotę to przeczytaj. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:22, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Aby na pewno czytałaś? Bo napisałam z boku "Samica " -_- Aha, Ok 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:24, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma. Musisz wejść w ikonkę z danej serii, a potem poszukać wybranego obrazka, w którymś z odcinków, które się pokażą. Prościej ci tego nie dam rady wytłumaczyć. :I 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:10, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Uzupełniam informacje o Naomi i piszę moje nowe opowiadanie... A ty co porabiasz? 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:16, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Właściwie nazywa się to "Pokemon Nuzlocke", ale nie wiem jak wytłumaczyć ci jak to działa, więc poszukaj lepiej w Google, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:43, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Wybacz, że cię tak odsyłam, ale jestem na prawdę zajęta. :c 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:47, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Napisałabyś coś więcej o Katie? W jakich okolicznościach się pojawiła w anime, kiedy, gdzie, co się wtedy działo, przebiegi bitew. Żeby to nie były dwa zdania, tylko trochę więcej. No i żeby były linki do odcinków byłoby fajnie :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:52, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Hej co robisz? 100pxVV100px 18:49, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Chyba da się zauważyć. 100pxVV100px 19:02, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Owszem :3 (w "Ja w Anime" Aipom to mój prawdziwie pierwszy pokemon) 100pxVV100px 19:05, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) łatwe <*big*> (polecam na początek usunięcie gwiazdek) XD 100pxVV100px 19:12, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) na początku, tylka na końcu napisz <*small*> (również bez gwiazdek), bo inaczej wszystko będzie duże. 100pxVV100px 19:15, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) A nic ciekawego piszę z tobą i Vivą (zagłosuj na sondę na moim profilu plis )Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:24, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) By się tam miało swoje własne wikmony (zobacz wikmony na moim profilu) ,i jesteś tam trenerem wikmon ! Ta dam!Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:33, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Ojjj kochana, jeszcze trochę więcej. Musisz napisać w ogóle gdzie to było, kiedy w którym odcinku, linki do odcinków z tytułami. No tyle, ile można z tego wycisnąć. Po kolei, bo od razu wyskoczyłaś coś z centrum pokemon w tej historii :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:46, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Cześć. 100pxVV100px 07:30, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Odcinki nowego anime, wiem mniej więcej co ma się wydarzyć, ale nie wiem jakie dać tytuły TT^TT, a ty? 100pxVV100px 07:35, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Nawet nie wiesz jakby to pomogło. Pierwszy mam. 2 - ma być związany z Ledybą, 3 - Rywale (Jimmy i Marina) 4 - Emila łpie Cleffę, ale tytuł nie może być związany z łapaniem. 5 - walczę o odznakę Falknera, 6 - Alex łapie Spinaraka, 7 - Ponownie spotykamy Jimmy'ego i Marinę, dowiadują się, że Cyndaquil Jimmy'ego ewoluował, 8 - Totodile ma jakiś problem, 9 - Pierwsze pokazy Emily, 10 - Łapię Aipom, 11 - Emily łapie Yanmę, 12 - Poznajemy jakiegoś Hoppip'a i pokemon zaczyna podróżować za nami, 13 - Debiut Zespołu R, 14 - walczę z Bugsy'm i przegrywam, 15 - rewanż i na razie tyle mam : | 100pxVV100px 07:50, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Heh, z tym hoppimy wymyślę coś. I myślałam że 7 to rywal w nowym wydaniu XD 100pxVV100px 08:06, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Brzmi zabawnie i o to chodzi XD 100pxVV100px 08:09, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Nie bardzo wiem o czym mówisz... 100pxVV100px 08:33, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Cóż, nie wiem czemu, ale zawsze możesz zrobić: ~*~*~*~ (bez gwiazdek) to automatycznie dodaje podpis, możliwe też, że musisz nacisnąć "więcej" na tym pasku. 100pxVV100px 08:39, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Tak. 100pxVV100px 08:45, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Edytować, jeśli dodajesz wiadomość, to ona leci na sam dół co może być denerwujące. 100pxVV100px 08:50, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) cześć ;-) na razie czekam aż przestanie padać deszcz ;D a ty?? PokeKlara (dyskusja) 09:23, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) o! a o czym ? :D PokeKlara (dyskusja) 09:47, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) hah ;-) ja miałam ich sporo, ale miałam wyczyszczony system i teraz muszę zbierać od nowa ... a to ciężka robota ;D PokeKlara (dyskusja) 10:21, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Cześć. 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 10:36, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Narazie nic. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 10:51, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Nie tyle mi się nudzi, co nie mam nic do roboty. I próbuję poprawić swój nowy odcinek. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 10:54, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Weź te z wikinezki :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:30, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Czytam teraz odcinki Volta ;P Pisałem dzisiaj nowy odcinek, ale na razie jestem wciąż na początku. Dzisiaj jest pewne, że coś się pojawi :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:34, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Heh, pytaj o co chcesz :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:47, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Cole na pewno złapie Starly :P Layla na pewno zdobędzie Kritecota czy jakoś tak, a Cilan będzie miał na pewno Tangelę :D Tyle zdradzę na ten temat jak na razie :D Co do Cola i Palmera to tak, Cole spotka swojego ojca oraz Barry'ego w PQ015, czyli setnym odcinku mojego anime :D :D :D I to Palmer właściwie w tym sezonie zastąpi Klarę na miejscu głównego rodzica. Rodzice Cola się rozwiedli, mieli dwóch synów - Barryego, oraz młodszego od niego o cztery lata Cola :D Po rozwodzie Cole pozostał z Klarą, a Barry z Palmerem. Dzieci miały się nigdy nie spotkać, jednak Klara zadecydowała niedawno, że ma się stać inaczej i dlatego kupiła Colowi bilet do Sinnoh :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:35, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Powiedzmy, że poleciała do męża wszystko obgadać Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:37, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Właściwie, to to jest Klara :P Nieeeeeee, po co im ? :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:22, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Najprawdopodobniej Cole wciąż będzie podróżował z Cilanem i Laylą ;) Możliwe, że dołączę jeszcze czwartą osobę do ekipy, zobaczymy Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:28, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Zostawmy go na razie w spokoju :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:34, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Czekaj, ja coś takiego pisałem tak? Że ja wypuścił ? :P Kurcze, tyle odcinków temu, że już się pogubiłem :D Skoro wypuścił, to nie, na pewno nie :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:41, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Będzie pokazane w SSach, ale także w HS085 :D Tak, mam już dobrane xD Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:50, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Na razie nie, dobrze ? :D chcę, żeby to była niespodzianka dla wszystkich. HS085 już nie długo, wytrzymasz :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:58, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Jutro pewnie :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:04, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Odstawione na bok :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:43, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) czesc fajnie idzie praca we wspomnieniach, ale nie ma na BW PiPi i nie moge sama robic bo czasem brakuje pomyslow. A teraz stwozylam anime Magow . Mam przerobioną May! :D Plik:Przerobiona May by PokeGirl.png 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 12:00, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Mogę mogę. ^^ Ale niestety nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie je skończę. :I 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:11, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) nie mam pojecia nic mi nie mowila Hej, co u ciebie? 100px 07:39, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) A, ok też git, ja oglądam sezon 11 pokemonów XD 100px 08:50, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) Jasne, 25746612 - mój nr gg. 100px 08:54, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) Można po prostu przerobić tą Misty. :3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 21:26, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) a dobrze .. wlasnie bd robic wspomnienia. A co u cb?? Fajnie jak bd robic chce byc glowna ;D "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy' ]]' Podadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 15:20, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) 15:44, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC)" bardzo bym chciala ale nie moge, robie wspomnienia i chce aby jak w najkrutszym czasiee zrobic chociarz 40 odcinkow. A w kanto bd 3 sezony. Dlatego zrob sama ale chce byc glowna ;DD oczzywiscie jak bd mogla. "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Podadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 15:20, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) 15:51, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC)" starter to axew. Reszta pokemonow to: emolga, snivy - Servaine- Serperior, Pawniard - Bisharp, Pidove - Tranquill - Unfezant. Postac to Dawn. Ale sobie znajde obrazek dawn :D "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Podadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 15:20, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) 16:05, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC)" ale ataki takie jak ma axew iris tylko trzeba dodac kokardke na ogon. "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Podadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 15:20, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) 16:12, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC)" jak zawsze Roxy "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Podadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 15:20, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) 16:13, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC)" oto obrazek do anime 250px "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Podadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 15:20, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) 16:20, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC)" oki doki. masz moze fb lub gg?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 15:20, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) 16:23, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC)" bardzo bym chcila cb zaprosic ale jestem tymczasowo zablokowana i nie moge zapraszam ludzi. "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 15:20, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) 16:53, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC)" zmiana planow pochodze z Sinnoh w anime i bd miala innego startera ale zlapne poki te same oprocz pawniarda ktorego zamienilam na glaceona. (emola, snivy - Servaine- Serperior, Glaceon, Pidove - Tranquill - Unfezant, axew) "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 12:12, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC)" Siemanko co slychac?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 16:12, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC)" na dyskusjii iris napisz party pokow jakie bd miala w zanadrzu "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 04:43, wrz 10, 2012 (UTC)" Ok ale daj mi poki z mojego profilu Bartek1905 nie musza byc w pierwszej formie lub jeden z nich w 2 "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 09:20, wrz 16, 2012 (UTC)" Jeszcze nie. Prawdę mówiąc całkiem o nich zapomniałam... Postaram się zrobić jak najszybciej. ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:15, paź 26, 2012 (UTC) Chyba w 10 :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:40, paź 28, 2012 (UTC) Za lekcje się muszę wziąć ;/ Mam nadzieję, że zostanie mi czasu, żeby napisać drugą część HS084 :P Czytałaś? Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:47, paź 28, 2012 (UTC) Nie jestem do końca przekonany, ale całkiem prawdopodobne, że pojawi się Furret :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:55, paź 28, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszam do lektury HS084 :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:35, paź 31, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuję :D Zapomniałem o tym na śmierć!!! Miałem o tym powiedzieć w HS085. W SSie się pojawią pewnie :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:30, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Da się, da się. ;D ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 09:38, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Bliżej zimy. Co do Layli i Cilana to jak na razie nie będę potwierdzać niczego. Jak zacznie się sezon to może wtedy Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:50, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Planowałem dzisiaj, ale nie wiem, jak to będzie :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:58, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Postaram ,się napisać dziś/jutro. Mam duużo roboty ,a pierwsza część to dopiero 1/5 tego co chcę napiać:P[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Dzięki wielkie :D O Violet? :D Czemu akurat o niej ? :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:50, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Zwykłe zaniechanie :P Skoro was interesuje ta relacja to napiszę coś o niej w spekulacjach ;P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08''' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:34, lis 2, 2012 (UTC)